Final Destination 3
Final Destination 3 was released in 2006. It is the third installment in the series and it revolves around a group of high school students, celebrating their graduation, who manage to escape Death at a derailing roller coaster attraction due to a young girl's premonition. The film has a seperate storyline from the previous films and doesn't have any characters return, but Flight 180 is mentioned by the characters while Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke are mentioned in an alternate ending. Tony Todd, who played the mortician in the first two films, returns as the voice of the Devil's Flight devil and the subway conductor. The film is considered a "fan favorite" and is notable for spawning a cult-like fan base. Plot Six years after the Flight 180 explosion and five years after the Route 23 pileup, teenager Wendy Christensen and her friends go to an amusement park, celebrating their graduation from high school. Her friends decide to ride a roller-coaster called Devil's Flight. Before boarding, Kevin Fischer and Jason Wise have a coin toss to see who is in the front and who is in the back. Kevin gets the back with Wendy, who is initially unwilling to ride, and Jason, Wendy's boyfriend, is at the front with Carrie Dreyer, Kevin's girlfriend. Upon getting on the ride, Wendy has a premonition of the roller-coaster hydraulics failing, causing the cars to derail, killing everyone onboard, including her. Wendy wakes up and then screams to get off. The attendants open the back cars, letting Wendy and Kevin off. Hot-headed fellow graduate Lewis Romero starts a fight, forcing an attendant to kick them out while several others get off the ride in impatience. Before the ride starts, Jason tries to get off to help Wendy but the attendant ignores him and starts the ride. Wendy desperately tries to stop the ride, but it is too late and Wendy's fears are confirmed as she sees the cars fly off the tracks. One day later, a glum Wendy carries her books out of her school. Kevin tries to cheer her up, but she refuses to go to graduation'. Two of the survivors, Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin, also try to cheer her up by inviting her to a tanning salon, but Wendy turns them down. Wendy walks off to her car, but is stopped by Kevin, who then tells her about the events of Flight 180. As he tells her that this could be the same thing, she responds "Fuck you, Kevin" and drives off. When she gets home, Wendy looks over the photos she took with her camera on the night of the accident. Meanwhile, Ashley and Ashlyn attend to the tanning salon. Wendy then sees ominous things in the photos, just when Ashley and Ashlyn are killed when the tanning beds seriously malfunction and burn them alive. After the funeral, Wendy confesses that she now believes that Death, once again, has come back for the lucky ones of the roller-coaster. Wendy and Kevin learn that Frankie Cheeks is next since he sat behind Ashley and Ashlyn on Devil's Flight. As they pull into a fast food drive-through, a giant truck 100 yards behind them starts rolling down a hill and is heading straight for them. Wendy and Kevin escape from the car before the truck collides with Kevin's car, causing the motor to lunge forward to the car ahead and the fan belt slices a man's head in half. ' Wendy and Kevin look in horror to see a half-headed Frankie as the driver. Wendy and Kevin learn that the clues to the survivors' deaths are hidden in Wendy's photos of the night of the roller-coaster. Wendy and Kevin learn that Lewis is next and finds him at a weight room. Lewis refuses to believe that Death is after him for he claims that "Death fears him". While working with weights, two model swords cut the safety wire. Lewis is unaware of the severed safety wire and lifts the two weights and without something holding them the two weights fall and compress Lewis' head, spraying blood on Wendy and Kevin. Afterwards, Wendy realizes that Ian McKinley is next. Ian and his girlfriend, Erin Ulmer, are working at a hardware store and Wendy and Kevin arrive to warn them. Ian and Erin scoff at the idea, just when Wendy figures out the clues to Ian's death and pushes Ian out of the way before he is impaled by plywood. After Ian is saved death moves on to Erin as she falls back into a nail gun, activating it and shooting nails through her head, killing her. Later, Kevin works as security at the 300th Anniversary McKinley Tri-Centennial Fair. Wendy, at her house, tries to look for clues to Kevin's death and her death. While searching through more photos, she is horrified to discover that her sister, Julie was on Devil's Flight and is next. Kevin finds her at the fair when a white horse becomes loose and the rope on its neck wraps around Julie's neck. The horse gallops, dragging her. Julie is nearly killed by a harrow, but Kevin intervenes, and cuts the rope. '' '' Wendy arrives at the scene and asks her who was sitting next to her on Devil's Flight. Wendy's question is answered when Julie's best friend, Perry Malinowski, is impaled by a flagpole launched by a rope from the horse. The people at the fair p'' anic and leave at the gruesome sight. Death then moves on to Kevin, but his death is intervened as Wendy pulls Kevin out of the firework's path, nearly burning his face. As the remaining crowd flees, a deranged Ian McKinley emerges. Wendy then realizes on the night of the roller-coaster, she was wearing a McKinley High School shirt, leading her to believe that Ian causes her death. Wendy tells Ian to stay away. However, Ian, believing that he is safe since Death skipped him, wants it to end on Wendy. Wendy then sees that the fireworks are actually going to kill her. She ducks under the fireworks which pass Ian and hit a giant cherry picker. Ian laughs as he is invincible. He shouts "I'm not gonna die! It's you, Wendy! YOU'RE DEAD!" However, as the words leave him, the cherry picker begins to lean. Ian looks up and the cherry picker falls on Ian, crushing him in half. Wendy believes that Ian inadvertently took her place destroying death's list. '' '' Five months later, Wendy is on a subway and begins to see signs of Death's malicious approach. Julie and Kevin then meet Wendy on the subway, and Wendy has another premonition of the subway crashing, killing everyone. Wendy then wakes up and tells Kevin about the doomed train. She and her friends try to escape but it's too late, the train is already in motion. Wendy's panicked face is shown through a window seconds before the screen cuts to black followed by the sound of screeching metal, leaving their fates unknown. Cast Choose Their Fate Choose their fate is a special feature on the "Thrill Ride DVD Edition." It allows the viewer to choose what happens to someone seven times in the movie. The choice of a character either makes a minor change to their death, shows an alternate death, makes them live, or changes the movie completely. 3 of the 14 original choices also lead to another 3 options that the viewer has to choose from. Alternate Beginning Everyone's Except Wendy's and Kevin's Fates. Choosing heads or tails. If the viewer chooses Tails, after the premonition Wendy snatches the coin while it's in midair and freaks out, not even getting on the coaster. Jason, Carrie and Kevin follow her out, then the coaster crashes wth the other 8 characters on it, killing them. Some text comes up explaining what ultimately became of all of them (none die) and then the movies ends. If Heads is chosen, the movie continues as normal. Alternate Beginning's Ending During the alternate beginning credits, another is option is shown which asks if the viewer wished to choose heads. If Yes is chosen, the movie goes back to the premonition and makes the movie choose Heads. If No, the movie continues the credits and ends. Alternate Ending #1 Ian's, Julie's, Kevin's, and Wendy's Fates: Jumping left or right. If Jump Right is chosen, there is an alternate ending in which Ian is fully crushed by a cherry picker. Wendy, Kevin and Julie slowly get up and walk towards the camera. Julie tells Wendy that she didn't take any pictures. Wendy throws the camera and stomps it. She tells Julie that its broken and asks Kevin if everything is alright. Kevin calmly confirms that everything is under control. Then, all three slowly proceed to safety, with Julie and Wendy carrying injured Kevin. As police sirens are heard in the distance, the view pans to the camera, which comes to life and snaps a final picture of Wendy, Julie, and Kevin, but they still live. Alternate Deaths, Alternately Surviving, and Alternate Train 081 Ending Ashlyn's and Ashley's Fates: 73 or 76 degrees. By choosing to have Ashlyn set the temperature of the tanning beds to 76 degrees, an alternate scene is played where she gets out of the booth, but is knocked out by the board, which still traps Ashley inside her booth. Ashlyn frees her, but as she grabs her hand, Ashley falls through the bed and is electrocuted, transferring the current to Ashlyn, killing her as well. Frankie's Fate: Wendy honking or not honking again. By having Wendy choose to honk the horn again at the drive-thru(Yes), an alternate scene is played where Frankie turns around and sees Wendy and Kevin. Kevin manages to pull Frankie to safety. If No is chosen, the movie continues as normal and Frankie dies. Frankie's Alternate Fate: Worth or not worth saving. In the next alternate scene, he is being carted off in a stretcher, happily declaring he is going to sue for what happened and became rich. Later, when Kevin and Wendy leave the Police Station after the Department Store scene, Frankie is pulled out of a police car for soliciting an undercover of ficer. The option as to whether or not he was worth saving appears, and if Yes is selected, a 10 minute clip of Frankie's exploits with his camera before, during and after the carnival is played, including how he got arrested. If No is selected, the film continues as normal. Lewis' Fate: Wendy taking or not taking another look. If Wendy looks at Lewis' carnival picture again, an alternate scene plays where Kevin and Wendy are walking on the field, discussing how they are going to convince Lewis to believe them. Once inside, Lewis is already using the machine that kills him in the original cut. He yells out "Fisher! What the fuck are you doing here?!" and then his head is crushed just as it was in the original cut. If No is chosen, the film continues normally. Erin's Fate: Ian shooting a kill shot or a warning shot. By choosing to have Ian fire a warning shot at the pigeons, the hardware store scene is slightly altered. Erin is still killed by the nail gun, but this time she loses h er balance when the pigeons (who didn't leave because Ian didn't kill any of them) fly in her face and cause her to stumble backwards. The scene ends showing a pigeon pecking away at Ian in the photo Wendy took at the carnival. By choosing Kill Shot, the film continues normally. Alternate Ending #2 Julie's, Kevin's, and Wendy's Fates: Reading or not reading the map. If Jump Left is chosen, Ian is killed normally, and the film continues. If Map is selected, the film ends normally except that there is no train premonition. If No Map is selected, the film ends normally. Alternate Ending #2 Option: Reading or not reading the newspaper. If Map is chosen, an extra scene, where a newspaper blows off of a homeless man who was using it as a blanket, is inserted. It allows the viewer to read or not read the newspaper. If Yes is chosen, the newspaper reveals that the remaining survivors of '''Final Destination 2' were killed and the viewer is given the option to read the paper and get the details. Kimberly and Thomas were sucked into a faulty wood chipper owned by the farmer of the second film, after they tried to escape a runaway car that was owned by Evan Lewis from the prev ious film. The death certificate was given by the doctor who was pregnant in the previous film and thought to be the key to surviving death's plan. They had met at the area by coincidence and according to the article, were haunted by the whole incident, with Kimberly dropping out of school and Thomas being sent down to desk duty. After the newspaper sequence, the film ends as normal, except that the train wreck ends the film, with the final shot being Wendy getting smashed by the oncoming train. If No is chosen, the film ends as normal. Posters There is only one movie poster, which features the cast on a roller coaster, but the color change and the roller coaster reverse poster make 2 different versions. Both posters have a red and blue color. Both posters feature 10 characters, From left to right, first row to last row, in the reversed version, the characters are: Wendy, Kevin, Ashlyn, Ashley, Ian, Erin, Frankie, Lewis, Jason and Carrie. The poster features the cast on a roller coaster with the track visible in the background. Similar to one of the posters from the first movie, Final Destination, the cast has half of their face as a skull. It should be noted that two passengers of the roller coaster who are chased by Death in the movie aren't in the poster. Julie and Perry aren't featured in this poster since the poster is trying to hide the fact that they were on the roller coaster. Julie and Perry are replaced by Jason and Carrie on the poster, who were killed during the opening disaster. The movie's name Final Destination 3 is at the bottom of the poster with all capital letters in the original version, but it's on the top of the cast in the reversed version. There is also a tagline above the movie name in the original version: "This ride will be the death of you", but there is no tagline in the reversed version. This poster is mainly dark blue with a little bit of white, except the cast is in their normal color. In the reversed version, the poster is mainly dark blue and somewhat dark red. Trivia *''Final Destination 3'' has only 1 poster (as well as a reversed version), the least of the series. *Deaths such Alex, Clear and Carter were still unclear after Final Destination, but were revealed in Final Destination 2. However, Wendy and Kevin are not mentioned in the fourth film. Despite this, their deaths are almost certainly assured; at the end if the third movie, they are unable to leave the subway and are assumed to have been subsequently killed. *This movie has the fewest number of explosions. *Since Frankie is pulled off of the coaster, many viewers are confused as to how the crash still took place, as Frankie dropping the camera seemed to trigger off the event. This is incorrect; the actual cause of the accident was the hydraulics rupturing after Lewis' harness is forced down (this took place before the premonition, so it still counts in "real life") the camera only causes the hydraulics to be damaged further, causing the ride to crash. While Kevin, Lewis and Ian are fighting after Wendy has her premonition, the hydraulics are still rupturing, so by the time the ride restarts, there was no need for Frankie's camera - the hydraulics were damaged enough by then. *The opening sequence is a foreshadow to a few of the deaths in the movie. The pinball-like game shows a picture of a woman with nails in her face (Erin), twin "electric sisters" (Ashley & Ashlyn), and daggers/swords (Lewis). *In Japan, the films title was changed from "Final Destination 3" to "Final Deadcoaster". All of the other films in the franchise kept their original title. *Notice how on the final subway they pass Booth street (a reference to John Wilkes Booth who killed Lincoln) and are supposed to get off at Oswald St (referencing Lee Harvey Oswald who is believed to have assassinated Kennedy.) *Director James Wong noted that two characters were composed into the script. Two boys sneak onto the coaster, while Wendy and Kevin sit behind them; the boys are then removed by a ride attendant, leaving an empty car between Wendy, Kevin, Julie, and Perry. This was done to give Wendy and Kevin a reason not to know who was sitting in front of them, and to give a sense of relief that two innocent lives were saved from the crash. *Kris Lemche (Ian) had to take forklift driving lessons for two days to learn how to drive one. Dustin Brooks, who portrayed Dustin in the first film and also did the stunts, taught Kris how to drive one, as revealed in "Kill Shot: The Making of FD3". *Mary Elizabeth Winstead (Wendy) had to have a stunt double for the scene where she drives away from Kevin. * The scene taking place in the tanning booth was a closed set. Only the camera operators were in the same room with Chelan Simmons and Crystal Lowe and black curtains were draped to keep onlookers out. * There is a sign at the entrance of the roller coaster that says "I'll see you soon" which is what Tony Todd's character says to Clear and Alex in Final Destination. * In Final Destination 2, Kimberly talks about a Subway. Even though it was probably unintentional this could be a reference to Train 081. * Final Destination 3's Devil's Flight is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by roller coaster parts 'flying to the screen. * All of the main characters (with the exception of Jason and Carrie) appear in the ending credits of ''Final Destination 5. * Right after Frankie died when Kevin and Wendy stand up behind them there is a truck with an advertisement that says drink responsibly the same advertisement at Kimberley and her friends saw in Final Destination 2. * After Frankie's death his necklace is seen laying next to Wendy and Kevin and then is picked up and has a closer look at it revealing that blood is splattered on the silhouette of the woman's body referring to Ashley and Ashlyn's burnt bodies. * The final train crash scene is supposed to be linked on the events of Amagasaki Rail Crash in Osaka, Japan, which occurred on April 25th 2005, one year before the making of the movie. * Also at the final part, the Subway rolling stock is not accurate to the era. The Subway train is an R36 train that served from 1962 until it was scrapped in 2002-2004 and replaced by R142 and R62. In the movie, an obsolete R36. So it concludes that the scene was filmed '''in real train but not the latest. Probably a pre-scrapped train that allowed to use by the MTA. * In Final Destination at the funeral for the deaths of the students of flight 180 there is a song being played while everyone is paying their respects and the same song is played at Ashlyn and Ashley's funeral but less prominantly. * This is the only movie with a special feature that allows the viewer to choose a character's fate. * The film has 34 uses of "F**k" making it become the movie with the most uses of that word. Reception Critical reviews Final Destination 3 has received mixed reviews from critics. Rating site Rotten Tomatoes reports that the film holds a 45% approval rating, based on 122 reviews. The consensus is, "Final Destination 3 is more of the same: gory and pointless, with nowhere new to go." BBC film reviewer Stella Papamichael described the reference to the 9/11 attacks as tasteless and gave the film a rare 1 star out of 5, after awarding the first installment four stars and the second three. Most critics agreed that the film was "running out of ideas", that there was nothing new the series could offer, other than the theme of death. Positive reviews praised the death scenes, such as the tanning bed and nail gun deaths, describing them as "gruesome" and "painful". Most of the critics praised Winstead's performance, stating: "...the real tragedy is that promising young actress Mary Elizabeth Winstead must endure this torture." In terms of reviews, the movie is considered the best reviewed movie in the series, scoring an average 41 on the Metacritic website, the second highest rating of any Final Destination movie so far. The first is ''Final Destination 5'' with 50%. Novelization Category: Films Category: Final Destination 3 Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Movies